Jake Hanson
Jake Hanson is a principal character on Melrose Place. He is portrayed by Grant Show. Entrance A highly noble biker who initially does construction work, Jake served as the forerunner for Melrose Place by making a series of guest appearances on Beverly Hills, 90210. He is an old friend and mentor of Dylan McKay's, and briefly ran into Dylan and his girlfriend Brenda while the three were spending time on a beach. Jake's introductory story line paired him with Kelly Taylor, who he met during a construction job at her home. While their attraction was openly mutual at first, Jake ultimately resisted due to the fact that Kelly was not yet out of high school. Though good-natured, Jake, like most members of the Hanson family, was also shown to have a tough side. He was occasionally prone to getting in physical fights—usually in defense of others. Several moments throughout the series show him successfully standing up for people. It was revealed during Melrose Place's first season that he had a romantic history with the feisty Sandy Harling, with the two ultimately deciding that they were better off as friends. Following Sandy's departure, Jake was eventually paired with sensitive tough girl Jo Reynolds. He also discovered early on in the series that he had a son named David with ex-girlfriend Colleen Patterson. Both Colleen and David would appear again at later points. The FBI stories While dating Amanda Woodward, Jake was approached by the FBI and pressured into helping expose the criminal activities of Amanda's father, Palmer, by Agent Hill. Following the success of this operation, Jake later departed Melrose Place for a brief getaway on his boat, The Pretty Lady. At this point his romantic relationship with Amanda had ended, though they remained on modestly friendly terms. While at sea, he spotted and took in a stray swimmer named Brittany Maddocks. She then informed him that she'd escaped from her abusive husband. Brittany was later revealed to have been sent by Palmer to seduce Jake and plant explosives on his boat. After obtaining a large amount of money, Palmer abducted Jake on his vessel and the two met up with Brittany at sea. However, Brittany suddenly turned on Palmer, shooting him dead. With the money secured, she then offered Jake the chance to board her boat and join her as she began a new life elsewhere. When Jake refused, Brittany drove off and blew up his vessel by remote. Jake, however, had found the explosives just before they went off. After it was revealed to the audience and his fellow tenants that Jake had survived—having leaped overboard before the explosion—he was later rewarded by the FBI for providing a lead in Brittany's capture. Jake used this money to buy the popular bar Shooters. Family gatherings Jake later visited his father, Vince Connors, who he'd been separated from for most of his life. Greeted with a frosty reception, Jake learned that he'd been conceived via a one-night stand, and that the happily married Vince wasn't interested in spending much time with him. Eventually, an angered Jake opted to leave the town, but Vince—moved by Jake's words of disappointment—eventually caught up to him. Vince then produced a picture of Jake as a teenager, revealing that he'd kept it for years, and stated that he cared about him deep down. The two men then hugged and parted ways. While joined by Jo, Jake later paid a visit to his long-estranged brother Jess after hearing from an old friend, Sam Bennett, that their mother, Stella Rivers had passed away. Though the two got off to a rocky start, the brothers eventually attempted to resolve their differences after Jake expressed his affection for Jess, and Jess reciprocated. Soon afterwards, Jess paid Jake an unexpected visit. However, when Jake correctly suspected that Jess had become a criminal, ill feelings arose once again. Jess then began a romantic bond with a sympathetic Jo, who was unaware of his illegal activities. After taunting Jake about the relationship, Jess found himself on the receiving end of a reluctantly thrown punch. Jess later hired a gang to rob Shooters, intending for them to shoot and kill Jake in the process. However, Jake survived the shot after being admitted to a hospital. After recovering, Jake learned that Jess had beaten Jo up after she'd refused to marry him. He then confronted Jess at his construction job, and the two began a struggle that ended with them falling from a significant height. Only Jake survived, with Jess having broken his fall. Upon recovering again, he saw that Jess was given a proper burial. Jake was then surprised by a visit from his sister-in-law Shelly Hanson, who'd come to town looking for her ex-husband. Feeling a great deal of sympathy, Jake then informed her of what had happened to Jess, offering Shelly comfort afterwards. Eventually, after much reluctance, Jake began a romantic relationship with Shelly, who'd done her best to tempt him. However, he soon discovered that she, like Jess, was a criminal attempting to steal from him. Shelly was subsequently arrested. Love life Jake became involved with Sydney Andrews, heroically aiding and defending her, and had subsequent relationships with Jane Andrews and Alison Parker. Jo, however, became the woman he was most often drawn back to, though they would eventually remain friends. During his relationship with Alison in the fifth season, Alison became pregnant with Jake's child, which led to Jake proposing marriage. The two later had a brief separation, but then reunited. Alison had a miscarriage and Jake proposed marriage to Alison a second time. The pair eloped and got married in a private wedding ceremony. Jake and Alison tried to adopt a child, but were refused because of their drinking. Alison then pushed Jake away and toward his ex-girlfriend Colleen because she couldn't give him a child. Into the sunset After selling Shooters, Jake left the series in the fifth season following a reunion with his ex-girlfriend, Colleen, moving away to live with her and their son. Family Developed over the course of Melrose Place, the Hansons are a tough bunch of characters, mired in angst. From the noble Jake Hanson to his young son, David Patterson, the members are presented as a hard-shelled lot with varying mixtures of boldness, pleasantness, and whatever they find in between. Of course, some are notably more ethical than others Photos jake.jpeg|Season 1 Grant Show.jpg|Season 2 Jakehanson.jpg MPJake.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters